wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eternal
'Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself. ' An animus enchanted egg made for precious gay guys Kuro and Silver. Appearance credit to SFS! Technically their “child,” despite being animus enchanted. Enchantment specified below. By Sab Appearance "Awesome." -- Eternal looks very much like a NightWing, as that's what she is more of. She is small in size, so small that dragons must avoid stepping on her. She has unblemished black scales with white teardrops running down her sides. Eternal also has purplish-indigo underscales to match the look. She also has white-silver claws and spikes, all small and almost harmless to an extent. Though, there are tiny, harmless serrations underneath her claws, and they trace her IceWing heritage. Her purplish-indigo wings are dappled with snow white scales, appearing dot-like. White scales also freckle all over her tail. She also inherited her father’s, Silvertongue, icey blue eyes. They are described to be clear and innocent. Eternal also wears her academy pouch. Personality “Nyaaah.” Hatched from an enchantment, no one is sure whether her personality is real or not (despite the enchantment specified to let her grow one). Eternal is still young, so Kurogami’s friends hope that she’ll develop some more. Right now, Eternal is a happy dragonet, much like Auklet. She is curious and outgoing, willing to explore and play with anything. Her curiosity is something to keep an eye on, since she might wound up in trouble. In fact, Eternal has to be supervised all the time. Silvertongue sometimes jokes that she needs a harness of some sort. Though, with her outgoingness and curiosity, she is willing to talk to most dragons. Even the biggest dragon doesn’t scare her. It appears as if every dragon is the same to her. Eternal is slowly learning about different tribes and aspects, but usually doesn’t mind who talks to her. She seems tolerant this way, though it’s mainly due to her dragonet naïvity. In her head, she thinks that every dragon is equally awesome and amazing. Biography “Chirp!” —— Her story started when she was magicked into the world. Possibility’s only animus was Loyalty, a red-tinted NightWing. The Possibility queen used him as a high advisor, and to create weapons and spells when necessary. She was careful, as she noticed how his sanity went away and his mental health deteriorated. But when the Five achieved so much, she wanted to gift them. What’s a better way than to have Loyalty enchant something for them? After all, Loyalty knew them. Kurogami requested having an egg with his boyfriend, so Loyalty crafted an artifically created egg with magic. Using an orphaned NightWing egg, he turned it into something else. On the same day, he enchanted Dart for his other friend. But his lengthy and carefully crafted spells were too great. To make lives was to lose his life. It wasn’t before he went mad, with seizures and shock. He was driven into killing himself, by plunging into the river until the drowned. Though Loyalty’s death left the Five in shock, Kurogami was happy about the egg. Listening to his mother’s instruction, he left the egg in safety for around a year. And when Eternal came along, he loved her with all his heart. He immediately saw her as a daughter, despite being no mother. Eternal didn't understand her unusual predicament, but treated her parents like they were heterosexual parents. She doesn't think anything is wrong at all. That's why she is loved, because she can live without judging and overthinking everything. And that's why she got to go to Dawnbreak Academy. Relationships The Five: Eternal sees them as extended family, often being with them. She loves them all equally, but values her father the best. She has a fierce loyalty towards both her fathers, and often takes the chance to be with them. Gallery Nightwing 1.png|By SkyFireStone! NightWingPouch.png|By Joy Ang; pouch added by Luna EternalRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb! Eternal.jpeg|Eternal’s aesthetic compiled by Sby! 2019-03-23 16-18-11 946.jpg|By Darkmoon! FRETE.png|FR Trivia * Her name refers to her parents’ neverending happiness. * The exact enchantment on her was: ”Enchant this egg so that it could take half of Silvertongue and Kurogami’s DNA, to make this dragonet. Make this egg so that it could be a ‘natural’ dragonet this way. Along with that, when she hatches, she will grow and develop normally like other real dragons. Make this egg hatch into a live, functioning dragonet who will develop her own personality.” ** And it was the Five’s close friend, Loyalty, who enchanted the egg. Sadly, he died. :( * She is artificially created from animus magic, like Pyrite, Fake!Clearsight, and Peacemaker from the Canon series. However, she is enchanted to actually have personality development. * She is interested in Pantala’s Hives, and finds them cool-looking. * Her favorite tribes are SeaWings and SilkWings. Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Artificially Created Category:Occupation (Student)